A Single Candy Heart
by Yumi-Ulrich4ever
Summary: [Late Valentine's Day oneshot] Yamato loses his voice on Valentine's Day and doesn't know how to tell Taichi he loves him. Random light Fluff. TaitoYamachi Shounen ai, Flames welcome


**A/N: Hi! This is just something I randomly though of on a candy high…so don't expect anything wonderful, I almost didn't post it! Please forgive me for the OOC-ness of it! Flames are welcome! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did, Matt and Tai would've been dating! **

**Oh yes, and this IS guyxguy relationships, so if you don't like it, I suggest you leave now so I don't have to deal with your complaints about that later. Flames about the story are fine, but it drives me insane when someone flames a yaoi story when it says "THIS IS NOT STRAIGHT PAIRINGS!" If you don't like yaoi, then WHY ARE YOU READING THIS! Sheez.  
...Right, on with story! **

**:Matt's POV:**

I awoke to see a great amount of snowflakes drifting from heaven outside my window. 7:46am the clock read. Cursing my inability to sleep to a decent hour on Saturdays, I ran a hand through my blonde hair out of instinct.

Why am I still in my jeans? I wondered after untangling myself from a pile of covers. I vaguely remembered getting home very late last night. I must have just crashed.

As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed Dad sitting drinking his usual cup of coffee before work.

"Morning, Yamato," He greeted, momentarily looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Morning, Dad," I managed to whisper. Hmm…that's weird…I can't speak. I shrugged it off. Must have been from the six hour band practice we had yesterday. It's not like this hasn't happened before. The singing just wears down my voice a bit, it'll be back tomorrow. Not feeling like cooking, I just grabbed a bowl of cereal and start eating. Dad gets up and heads out the door for work.

"I'll be home late tonight, Yamato. See you then, and happy Valentine's day." I spat out the food in my mouth. He didn't just say what I thought he said...

I ran quickly over the calendar. Oh gods no! It's February 14! It cannot be Valentine's Day! Okay, I've never really been a fan of this day anyways. In my opinion, if you really loved someone, wouldn't you show that to them everyday, not just once a year? It's just a commercial event filled with flowers and those disgusting little hearts with stupid little sayings on them that taste like chalk. And for me, it just means twice as many cards and crap from annoying fan girls. But this year it was different! It can't be Valentine's Day today! Not when I don't have my voice! I was supposed to confess my feelings for Taichi today!

_**Flashback**_

Sora and Mimi walked up to me after the bell had dismissed everyone to lunch.

"So Yamato, are you doing anything for Valentine's Day?" Sora asked with a smirk on her face.

"Not that I know of, why?" I responded. What was she getting at?  
"Good, there's a favor I need to ask of you then," she replied, now exchanging mischievous grins with Mimi. What the hell is going on here?

"And what's that?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Tell Taichi you love him." She laughed as she saw the look of surprise on my face.

"Yes, do it on Valentine's Day! It'll be so romantic!" Mimi chimed in. I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"How did you know?" They just rolled their eyes.

"I did have the crest of love, remember? Besides, everyone knows you have a thing for our little goggle boy!"

"So you'll do it?" Mimi asked, more like stated.

"I guess…" I said slowly, unsure of how this whole thing would turn out.

"Good! Well see you later, Matt!" Sora took Mimi's hand and the two walked off, leaving me to deal with the new overflow of emotions I was feeling.

_**End Flashback**_

So now what was I supposed to do? I had never let anyone get as close to me as Taichi has; we were best friends! But what if he didn't feel the same way? I don't know what I would do if I ended up breaking our friendship because of a crush I had on him. And gods, how was I supposed to do this without my voice? I could write it down, but I don't know what I would say anyways! Ugh, this day is not going to get any better.

**:Tai's POV:**

Ah yes, Valentine's Day! One of my favorite days of the year! Hey, I'm all for expressing intimate love with others! That and I get to eat tons of candy; who in their right mind could resist that? I placed my plate from breakfast in the sink and walked into the living room where I noticed my 15-year-old sister talking on the phone with a huge grin on her face.

"So Hikari, are you telling your boyfriend Takeru how much you love him?" I teased her making kissy faces. She turned to face me with a playful grin on her no longer childish face.

"Indeed I am onii-san. And shouldn't you be doing the same thing to his brother?" She giggled as I realized my face was turning red.

"I'll be off now!" I wave while she continued to laugh when I walked out the apartment door.

It was snowing a great deal on my way to Ishida's apartment. Hmm…maybe Hikari was right; should I tell Yamato? I'm pretty sure he's straight…and I the last thing I want to do is ruin our friendship, but this is eating me alive! What's a guy supposed to do when he falls in love with his best friend who happens to be one of the most popular people in your school?

I hadn't really noticed I was at the Matt's apartment until I felt my hand reach up and ring the doorbell. I wonder how this day is going turn out.

A golden haired god answers the door. This is my best friend, Yamato Ishida. For a moment I noticed a brief look of anxiety on this face, but it was quickly covered by the emotional barrier he puts up. He gave me a small smile and a wave, then let me into his house.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Matt!" I said cheerfully. I knew how much he really didn't like the holiday, but he can deal for a while. At least we weren't at school today, or practically every girl would be showering him in flowers and gifts. Most guys would love that opportunity, but not Yamato. He was different. He was much more comfortable just around the digidestined and always felt tense around hordes of other people.

We took a seat on his couch. He seemed a bit…jumpy today.

"So, got any big plans today?" He shook his head gently. Why wasn't he talking? Was he mad at me?

"Are you giving me the silent treatment, Yama?" He raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but ignored it and shook his blonde head again. Then, he pointed at his throat and slowly mouthed the words, 'Lost my voice'.

"Oh, I see. Another long band practice, huh?" He nodded. I was thinking of something to say when I saw his thin frame shaking slightly.

"You cold?" He looked at me and then away, shaking his head as a negative.

"Then what's with the shaking?" His eyes looked off in the distance for a moment. He was obviously thinking of what to do. Then he suddenly reached for a bowl on the table filled with candy hearts. You know, the ones that say shit on them? And now he's picking through all of them. Why, I have no idea. Matt hates those things. I know because he practically gagged one year when my sister tried to get him to eat one. Finally, after much searching, he takes one and gives it to me. So I ate it. I am met with an icy blue glare.

"Why are you glaring at me? Candy is for eating you know!" His pale hand smacks his forehead in disbelief and then he once again goes looking through the bowl of colored hearts. Alright, I am officially confused. . He pulls out another one, but this time he takes my hand in his tiny one and gingerly places the candy in it. Lightly, he pushes my hand closer to my eyes so I can see it better. It's pink and in small, read letters it reads, "I LOVE U". I stared at it for a few moments before glancing up at Yamato. The fore mentioned blonde refused to keep eye contact with me. For a single moment, I am seeing the real Yamato Ishida; not that ice cold barrier he hides behind, but a real person. His ocean blue orbs give away a nervousness I'd never seen before and his skin seemed to get more paler by the second. He was afraid. The great Yamato Ishida, obsession of every girl, beauty from beyond this earth, was deathly afraid of being rejected.

"Yama, you really…love me?" He finally glanced up briefly. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, he gave a tiny, almost ashamed nod, like a child who was prepared to be yelled at. Absentmindedly I took his hand in my own, and gave a small squeeze. Blue eyes opened slowly and were locked with mine. Damn, he was so beautiful.

"I love you too," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. His expression of surprise was enough to make me laugh. Before I realized what was happening, we were leaning closer and closer until his lips and mine were connected in a short, chaste kiss. Before Matt could pull away completely, I caught him off guard by covering his mouth with mine. This kiss was different from the first; it was filled with nothing but passion and pure love for one another. Gently, I ran my tongue against his lip, seeking entrance to explore the depths of his mouth, and he gratefully accepted. After a few minutes, we were forced to pull away due to lack of oxygen. A crimson tint had made its way across Matt's face that went perfectly with the small, but sincere smile he was wearing. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my neck, making me grin goofily.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yamato," I murmured softly into his hair.

So maybe this Valentine's Day turned out eventful after all! It's amazing what can happen with the help of a single candy heart.

**FIN**

**A/N:_Hides from things being thrown at her_: Sorry that was very cliché and the ending sucked, but I had no idea how to end it! Please review! **

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!**


End file.
